Dragonslayer
by Animerz World
Summary: Do you believe that the White Walker was there? Do you believe that the dragon exists? And do you believe that there is a dragon slayer? One great false if you do not believe it because they indicate the winter has come.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Do you believe that the White Walker was there?

Do you believe that the dragon exists?

And do you believe that there is a dragon slayer?

One great false if you do not believe it because they indicate the winter has come.

The whole community has heard that King Robert Baratheon is dead because of being attacked boar and also they know that the child named Joffrey has changed it to a king of the seven kingdoms and they partied hilariously unaware winter has arrived and the dangers that wait in front of them, including a girl called Mother of Dragon approaching but they seemed to not be afraid and arrogantly challenging one on one Mother of Dragon to fight the Iron Throne.

All the people preparing for the wedding of their King King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell. Of course, a festive party was held but an incident occurred when their king was poisoned and his brother accused the queen is Tyrion Lannister as their king killer. Of Tyrion did not remain silent, she filed a court through the fight and it was accepted by Hand King is father Tywin Lannister. Course of the king that Cersei Lannister will send the Mountain as a fighter, everyone who hears will definitely shocked and immediately decide who will win but another story if the fighter of the Tyrion Lannister is the person who is now in prison.

"What should I do Bronn?" Said Tyrion who is contemplating his fate this time.

"I'm willing to be a your fighter" Bronn replied.

"You're going to die easily if against The Mountain" she said.

"Then who will be a your fighter, of course your brother Jaime Lannister will not help much" Bronn said grumpily.

"Instead Oberyn Martell has offered himself as a fighter you are. Why do not you accept it? "He added.

"I admit he is strong but not quite able to beat the Mountain" Tyrion replied with annoyance because his bodyguards helped him to think it does.

"I know who deserves to be a your fighter for you Lord Tyron" varys come out of the dark and a little startled them both.

"Who do you mean Lord varys?" Said Bronn.

"We have to talk to the Dragonslayer" greeting varys make Bronn frightened because knew him and knew exactly who he was talking and Tyrion smiled at the suggestion of the Master of Whisper.

While far from Kings Landing more precisely in Meeren

"Khaleesi we managed to occupy Meeren, what next command and also there is news of Kings Landing that King Joffrey was poisoned" said the right hand that Jorah Mormont the andals.

"Good news Ser Jorah. I ordered freed all the slaves and save all the children and mothers who neglected. We will settle several days and orders of Son Second troops to patrol this evening "he ordered.

"Execute" and Jorah went out with some troops led by Grey Worm.

Today justice is coming, everyone gathered to watch the fight between the monarchists justice against Tyrion Lannister. Looks The Mountain or Gregor Clegane standing in arena battles with favorite ax. There also appears to Cersei, Jaime, Tywin and adviser to the king in attendance witnessed.

"Which became my opponent, show so I can finish quickly hahahaha" he said proudly.

"You're too arrogant Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain, I will win and liberate the innocent people from false allegations of the queen" said the hooded man who came from the left side and walked to the middle.

"And do not worry Lord Oberyn Martell, I will avenge you to him. What needs to head too "and then pointing towards Gregor who was angry.

"Certain. If you can I'll give you 10000 a gold dragon. If you could give me the head Ser "she said.

"I'm not afraid of you, I will divide your body in half" said Gregor wrath.

"Enough. What you're not wearing a weapon in this fight "said Tywin.

"I'll take it out if necessary" he replied.

"Let the court through the fight will begin. Cersei Lannister royal party which will be sent Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain as fighters and Tyrion Lannister will send Ser'-ucapanya interrupted when the hooded man say.

"You can call me lord of justice" he said.

"Tyrion Lannister sends lord justice as fighters. So we started this fight "and flare trumpet sounded to indicate that the fight started. Gregor angry already brutal attack of the opponent but none about Gregor even more exposed to attack both in the head, torso, back. Of course it all makes everyone cheer and Cersei little panicked because fighters delegate may be defeated.

'He's just playing saja'batin Jaime who saw the fight from the start.

"Do you give up Gregor, even you do not make a scratch on me. Hmmmm seems less appealing if not wearing a sword "and then heard a whistling sound, and there came a loud enough stuck in the middle of the arena.

Tywin, Jaime and everyone who gathered knew the sword was shocked and scared to see it there because of rumors that the sword can kill anyone who dares to touch than the owner. The sword was also used to kill all the dragons in wartime against Mad King and called the dragon slayer sword.

Unfinished they were surprised, they were surprised again with a blow that resulted in Gregor's head separated from his body and creates a spark of blood around the arena.

"It's Lord Oberyn, according what I said" said the hooded man threw the head of The Mountain.

"You will get paid for you" said Oberyn crazy laugh because the person who killed his sister had been killed.

"That's what deserved to those who have killed, raped, people are innocent" said the hooded man cried out loud followed by the others.

"And Tyrion Lannister is free from the demands killer Joffrey" he shouted back hard.

"Catch him" Cersei said sternly not accept the outcome of the game. Then came the Lannister forces surrounded the hooded man.

"Before you were killed, let me introduce myself. My name is Alexander the Dragonslayer "words made all shocked and scared, especially Jaime and Tywin because they are very know who the man standing in front of them at this time.

"Alex you're back" Cersei who see their beloved ones in front of him involuntarily shed tears and concern Tywin and Jaime because he knew exactly who the person who is now in front of them for cersei.

"Dragonslayer is coming. time retaliation "he called out loud and then smirked towards the royal family and advisors and attacked the Lannister army brutally.

To Be Continue

Sorry if there is one word, grammar and etc. I hope you liked the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Dragonslayer

"Before you were killed, let me introduce myself. My name is Alexander the Dragonslayer "words made all shocked and scared, especially Jaime and Tywin because they are very know who the man standing in front of them at this time.

"Alex you're back" Cersei who see their beloved ones in front of him involuntarily shed tears and concern Tywin and Jaime because he knew exactly who the person who is now in front of them for cersei.

"Dragonslayer is coming. time retaliation "he called out loud and then smirked towards the royal family and advisors and attacked the Lannister army brutally.

Chapter 1

Warning: bad diction, grammar and little bit AU

Enjoy The Story

"Long time no see you Lord Tywin. My Partner Kingslayer Jaime Lannister and my old love Cersei Lannister. You're surprised? "He said while looking at the bodies of soldiers scattered empire.

"What does all this mean Tyrion, you choose your fighter is a royal prisoner?" Said Tywin.

"No problem, father. In the rule book there is no ban on using prisoners as a fighter. I chose Alex because I'm sure he can free me from false accusations "he replied.

"You do not have to be afraid of Lord Tywin, I will not run away. I know how much strength I have in fact I could kill you all if I want to "his said.

"Alright then. I as the king asked you kneel to the king Tommen The King Seven Kingdom, The First Men and you'll be forgiven for treason. You will be served to the kingdom for the rest of your life "said Tywin.

"Hahahahaha you make a joke Lord Tywin. Do you really know why I could be imprisoned for 20 years. I just do not kneel before Robert especially with Tommen are not entitled to the Iron Throne. Daenerys Targaryen Stromborn of the house who is entitled to Irone Throne and I am Alexander the Dragonslayer old and new gods sake, I'm just going to kneel and I devote myself to the queen Daenerys Targaryen Stromborn of the house "his said.

"Catch him !" and then all the troops Lannister and Baratheon left in the arena Alex besieged from all directions.

"You do not learn from previous mistakes Lord Tywin but it does not matter" when Alex wants to attack, Jaime came from the front with a sword of his hands.

"Long time no see my Partners, it looks like you lost your right hand but do not worry, I will fight you with my left hand as well to be fair" and audible clatter of swords clashing but since Jaime were not accustomed to using the left hand of his, he easily defeated with sword 1 cm from the neck.

"I seem to win this time, Jaime but I'm not happy with this win because you were the best performers" he said stuck out his hand and the outstretched reach Jaime.

"You have not changed much Alex" said Jaime.

"Maybe you could consider my father bid. We can work together again "said Jaime.

"I can convince my father and Tommen to make you the king's attendants. We can be together again. You do it all in the past because you have a debt of gratitude to the Targaryen family, and now they just left Daenerys bitch. This means that you have paid off a debt of gratitude and he may not know you have a debt of gratitude to his family. We can start from the beginning again, you and Jaime will be his Kingsguard Tommen. You want it Alex? "Cersei say to express his opinion.

"I was the one who cling to what I believe and what I believe this is made Daenerys Targaryen be queen of the seven kingdoms. I appreciate the effort that you did on me and you have to remember Cersei, we can not be together anymore let alone we are now two people are defecting and you alone who decides to end it all "all the people there surprised because Alex has been established between Cersei and Tywin.

"I'm doing it for the sake of the family, you know it all" his reply.

"Aye. I know you always put family above all else it is no wonder if you're going to do everything they can to make your family including the expense of your feelings prevail "replied Alex.

"I have no other choice, you put across Alex" Cersei had stood up from his seat and put a hand on her cheek and staring glance towards Jaime and back again look at him in his blue eyes.

"I know and really understand. I was also mourning Joffrey death and goodbye Cersei. You have to be concerned with the interests of the family but not to sacrifice the feelings you "he whispered in the ear and a quick kiss on the right cheek Cersei before they all saw Alex who had stood up next to Jaime.

"You know how big head I Jaime. I will not retract greeting me. I stick with the decision I "he replied.

"I'm so sorry for the death of your son Joffrey Lannister" whisper Alex made directly Jaime looked toward Alex.

"You do not need to be afraid of this secret will be revealed, I'll shut up because I respect you as a friend" whispered her again.

"Nice to see you again Cersei. I'm sorry about the death of Joffrey, I hope you're happy with all your decisions. Lord Oberyn I've been doing a task I have, you do not need to pay with gold but with loyalty to the queen Daenerys. Tyrion I've helped you, and we will all meet again on the battlefield as an opponent and to you the king Tommen The King Seven Kingdom The First Men while, hopefully you can be the king of a fair and concerned with the people's interests above all else "and then they were surprised by a pair of wings wide and large appear on the shoulders of Alex believed to be a dragon wing and he flew away Kings Landing.

"Tyrion Lannister you arrested because it was considered treason by allying with Alexander" and Tywin left the place in a huff and was followed by a royal adviser.

It has been nearly three days after Alex left the Kings Landing and obituaries ruler Casterly Rock Tywin Lannister murdered by his own son that Tyrion Lannister and news spread about her fugitive across the kingdom and the kingdom mainly Cersei Lannister will give huge rewards for anyone who managed to bring Alex to him unharmed. Sure everyone scrambling looking for Alex now.

"Apparently you do not give up Cersei. Let me follow your game "said Alex with a new makeup with short black hair and a face that has been cleared of fur mustache etc and garments worn a black leather pants with a tunic as a boss, do not forget a sword behind it.

"I think I need a lot less information on Dragonstone, should I go to the wall to meet Maester Aemon" then Alex unfurled dragon wings and flew towards the north.

time Skip

After flying nearly two days, Alex arrived at Castle Black

"There is a need what you come here and open the hood you" said one member of the Night Watch.

"I'm an explorer, tell the authorities here. I want to meet Maester Aemon. I'm old her friend.

"How can we trust you if you contact Maester Aemon. Are you an intruder? "He said.

"Just tell Maester Aemon, the Dragonslayer want to meet. I'm an old friend "said Alex again.

"It's just catch him, he might be an intruder" said another member of the night watch. Then they stormed Alex attacks but all attacks were ignored and the members of the night watch cornered but a voice.

"What is this?" He who turns his friend Jon Snow and Samwell.

"This man wants to meet Maester Aemon, he said he was an old friend" they said.

"Then meet Maester Aemon and tell him" said Jon.

"He's an intruder Snow" they said again.

"If I was an intruder. I would not be stupid to come openly into before you, and if I was an intruder you would immediately die but the reverse kan "said Alex.

"Fast pass to Maester Aemon and come with us to the meeting room" said Jon then they entered the meeting room.

In the meeting room

"You made me a little surprised Alex" said an old man and Jon directly helped to sit.

"You seem healthy Maester Aemon" said Alex, who embraced the old man.

"You seem healthy too" she said hugging.

"You know him Maester Aemon" said Samwell.

"You could say old friend" said Maester Aemon.

"Could you leave us both Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly" said her again.

"Aye" and they both left the meeting, left Alex and Aemon.

"How can you be free Alex?, The last I remember you were in prison at Kings Landing. It has been almost 20 years "said Maester Aemon.

"Much has changed Maester Aemon. One of them freely I though I fled after helping Tyrion Lannister in the fight for justice because he was accused of killing his nephew Joffrey. Cersei especially the royal party submitting The Mountain as a fighter and I'm on the side of Tyrion but I do not know what happened after I escaped Tyrion "said Alex.

"I know you. You do what you think is right and you're concerned with justice above all else, "he replied.

"So now what your next goal," he added.

"According to reports from Varys. Currently Daenerys've almost mastered Slaver Bay and is in Meereen. If you're not willing, I beg leave to the library to find information about White Walker "remarks Alex made Maester Aemon was surprised because it mentions the White Walker.

"While in prison, I often get his vision about them then I collect information about them. I've got it from Dragonstone but still not complete, probably in the library wall will be complete "said Alex who answered shock Maester Aemon.

"I believe what you tell Alex. Although everyone in Kings Landing do not believe that the White Walker was there but the north really know about them. I allow you to use the library and two people were eavesdropping will show her the way "said Maester Aemon chuckled.

"Come out Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly" said Alex, and sure enough they listen to all the conversations between Alex and Maester Aemon.

"Forgive us Maester Aemon. We were just a little curious "said Samwell.

"No problem. You've heard it so what can make. What you will send a raven or propagate it to all members of the night watch that a royal fugitive on the wall and you'll all get a prize very much of Cersei Lannister "Alex said as she folded her hands. They were both silent without intending to answer but the sound of Maester Aemon distract them.

"I knew them both Alex. They were two people who both in the Castle Black together myself "he said.

"You can report this to the Lord Commander because there is a fugitive here-" Alex clipped speech because Jon and Samwell surprised with Alex who was standing behind them holding kdua their shoulders.

"I believe you. Another good you guys are her that I know in this world. Can be guided me where his library "and Jon and Samwell follow Alex who left the meeting.

It has been two days since Alex Wall, passable information he can about White Walker. He is also friends akbar with Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly. Sometimes their thoughts to each other in line and give an opinion. Tonight will be the election of the Night's Watch Lord Commander 998 and the candidates proposed were Alliser Thorne, Denys Mallister and Jon Snow. Turnout Alliser Thorne and Jon Snow balanced then Maester Aemon be decisive and be elected Lord Commander Jon Snow Night's Watch.

In library

"Over to you Jon Snow. May you be Lord Commander good and lead them "said Alex.

"Thank you Alex and Stannis Baratheon want you to face him now," said Jon.

"It seems pretty good before I move on. Jon Snow show me the road"and they walked toward the room Stannis and enter it. They saw Stannis sitting in the chair, on the right there is his right hand Davos Seaworth and red witch named Melisandre.

"I beg leave you facing the Lord Stannis" then he turned his gaze and stared at the man known.

"I did not expect runaway news you are right," said Stannis.

"Not just about runaway correct but I'm a fugitive from the entire kingdom. Are you going to take me to the kingdom but that is not possible, you and your party are fighting Lannister. So what you're telling me here, if nothing important, I beg permission to break.

"As you say. I will not hand you over to King's Landing. You are the right assets for I take King's Landing of the Lannister. Tekut your knees and I swore allegiance to the king of the seven kingdoms "Stannis said.

"Hahahaha you know why I was imprisoned up to twenty years and if you think I'm going to kneel on you" said Alex and make Stannis wrath.

"You will be one of my enemy Alexander" his said firmly.

"Of course I do not mind, I serve a legitimate heir. Then I ask permission in advance "and Alex left the room and everyone there exposed to the wrath of Stannis but unnoticed by them all turned out Melisandre has gone'd been with Alex.

In the room Alex

"Looks like you do not say hello to an old friend you have" said Melisandre who entered the room Alex.

"You are now in the camp Stannis. Last I remember you without alliances "said Alex, who opens her robe.

"You need an alliance to help you achieve the goal of" his reply.

"And you believe that Stannis who can help you?" Asked Alex.

"Maybe" answered her.

"Do you have any other purpose than this?" Asked Alex.

"Merely to greet old friends and Lord Light glad to see you back" said Melisandre.

"Aye" she said.

"Have you changed Alex's goal?" Asked Melisandre.

"You know the character I how. I will remain on the side of Daenerys Targaryen, which means we will be enemies. You're on the side of Stannis and I in the Daenerys "said Alex.

"I think Stannis big problems apart from the Lannister. Then I excused. Hopefully we can work together "said Melisandre left the room.

Next day

"I ask permission to go out Maester Aemon and thank you for giving me a horse. Take care of your health and you two be careful here "said Alex then leave Castle Black headed the initial objective, Meereen.

While much of The Wall is in Meereen

"We end this meeting" and then Missandei, Daario, Barristan, Gray Worm, and Hizdhar Zo Loraq leave the meeting room and Barristan Selmy Daenerys only.

"Your Grace can I ask?" Asked Barristan.

"Please what do you want Ser Barristan you ask?" He replied.

"Some day, I see you're reading a note and if I may I know what records it and where did you get her" asked her.

"This book is already in the dragon's egg crate containing" she said, handing him the note paper.

"Do you know anything about this record Ser Barristan?" Asked Daenerys.

"Aye, I really know about these records. It's made by the right hand of your father "he said.

"Is he still working in the kingdom?" Asked her.

"Not your grace. He was in prison for almost twenty years. He is regarded as a threat when because his title is Dragonslayer and considered a traitor for helping the escape you and your brother to Pentos "she said.

"Dragonslayer?"

"Aye, he killed all the dragons you and your father Kingslayer that kill your father. They both are Kingsguard are like me "said Ser Barristan.

"I think I already know the conclusion of our conversation Ser Barristan. If you deign please leave this place "he picked up the note and threw it away.

"I can explain everything about Alex, your grace. He is a man when- "Ser greeting Barristan truncated because the cry of Daenerys.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW !" shouted Daenerys

"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK OF A TRAITOR !" and with little respect he had left the place, picking up discarded papers earlier.

It's been almost a month, the state began to tense Meeren, Son of Harpy had started to attack and many Daenerys troops were killed.

"It seems like this city which is so quiet and a little heat" Alex looked around but attention is drawn by the sound of bells and the people who passed the opposite direction.

"Hey what happened?" He said after intercepting one of the residents.

"Son of Harpy attack us and the unsullied army" and he said the man fled immediately. Then Alex ran to the center of the fight and see someone who is so familiar beleaguered masked men. When the masked person wants his sword into the chest, Alex put out a dagger and the hand of the masked.

"Later his explanations Ser. I will help you fight them "and Alex started to run towards the masked and attacked them relentlessly. A few minutes passed and all masked members already falling with tragic circumstances. People who are known Alex closer to one of the people lying on the ground and hold her.

"I do not know who you are but I'm on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen say thank you. Then I ask permission in advance "and then he left Alex.

Daenerys, Missandei, Daario heard Ser Barristan and Gray Worm attacked by Son of Harpy straight to the room where Gray Worm is located.

"You did nothing" said Daenerys looked at them.

"We're fine your grace only Grey Worm injured but not too severe" said Barristan.

"They've been very reckless" says Daario.

"The important thing is you're safe, Son of Harpy will we take care of you later" said Daenerys.

"If he does not come maybe I will also meet the same fate with Gray Worm could even die" said Barristan.

"Who helped you?. What he was one of the people in Meereen? "asked her.

"Apparently not because she does not dress like Meereen. He was wearing a robe and headgear.

"Maybe we can look for it to say thank you" Missandei said.

"Sure Missandei. Daarion go with some Unsullied army, search said earlier Ser Barristan "said Daenerys.

"Execute" and Daario left the room and find the person. a few days later several people were arrested as the mastermind behind the attack Meereen Son of Harpy and until now they have not found Alex anywhere but the old gods and new gods sided with him. Alex was found in one of the taverns and brought facing Daenerys.

'This is time' he said in his mind

In the great Pyramid

"You're face with Queen Daenerys Stromborn of the House Targaryen, Queen of the andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of Seven Kingdom, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker the Chains, The unburnt and Mother of Dragon" said Missandei ,

"Thank you have been willing to come here. I also thank you for helping "said Daenerys.

"No matter your grace, not her we must help each other" says Alex.

"If not know, no matter what you're here Ser" he said.

"I came here to meet with you in person and help you seize the Seven Kingdoms and protect you. This moment had me wait is long "remarks Alex makes everything in the room be silent.

"Why are you doing this Ser. What is your goal? "Said Daenerys.

"To make amends I had in the past and fulfill the promise that I made to the Queen Rhaella Targaryen" and again greeting Alex made everyone silent.

"Who are you actually Ser?" Asked her with a demanding tone.

"Maybe you do not know who I am but Ser Barristan very familiar with me and we have worked with Jaime Lannister as Kingsguard" and Alex remove the cover on his head and looks black hair and black eyes looking straight at toward the purple eyes Daenerys.

"I am Alexander the Dragonslayer, the former right hand of your father" and they seemed to numb and speechless.

To Be Continue

Thanks to all the readers who have read, follow and my favorite story. Perhaps the story of my many shortcomings and become even better. Accept suggestions and constructive criticism, and if anyone wants to ask is welcome.


End file.
